Estar preparados
by 3R
Summary: Con trece años Sam está harto de la vida que lleva.


_Este one shot no gustó demasiado cuando lo colgué por otro lado, pero en fin, es que ya falta tan poquito para alcanzar a Buffy que no me he podido resistir a colgarlo. Admito todo tipo de críticas y que me digais que no tiene sentido o no tiene ni pies ni cabeza._

_En fin, se trata de cuando Sammy se da cuenta de que no encaja con su familia, de que no entiende a su padre, de que depende de su hermano._

_Es Only brothers, por supuesto_

_Resumen: Sam está harto de esa vida, no quiere seguir cazando, no quiere ir de acampada, no quiere pisar un solo motel más. Odia el coche como odia a su padre, y sólo se contiene porque no quiere hacer más daño a su hermano._

_Descargo de responsabilidades: Los chicos no son míos (mejor les iría, pero en fin) y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello_

_

* * *

_

**Estar preparados**

**Flagstaff, Arizona. **

**16 de septiembre de 1996**

A veces Sam Winchester, con sus trece años, se pregunta cuando ha empezado a odiar a su padre. Y entonces recuerda cuando fueron a recoger a Dean del Centro de Recuperación Social de Alburquerque en Nuevo México (Una forma delicada de llamar a la cárcel para menores de veintiún años)

Entonces si tiene claro el momento exacto, recuerda que su hermano no se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sino en el trasero, junto a él. Y recuerda cómo trató de ocultar los hematomas que le provocaron el roce de unas esposas de metal.

Nunca comprendió porqué su padre permitió que su hermano mayor permaneciera un mes y un día encerrado en el centro, sin recibir visitas, sin hacerle una llamada. Y porqué a él ni siquiera le había recriminado por el incendio que provocaron al explosionar una caja de fuegos artificiales el último 4 de julio.

Desde entonces todo ha ido de mal en peor. Papá se cree que han vuelto a los siete u los ocho años. No deja de dar órdenes, grita a Dean por cualquier cosa, incluso ha llegado a golpearle alguna vez.

La otra noche intentó que su hermano le contara como era la cárcel y durante un segundo pensó que lo haría. Pero no lo hizo, lo miró de esa nueva forma que había traído con él, aparentemente risueña pero que era incapaz de engañarle, que era incapaz de esconder el tremendo desengaño que tiene que sentir por todo.

Su hermano a veces le explica que su padre no es malo, que sólo trata de protegerlos, que tiene que comprender que lo que hace es para que sean más fuertes y estén preparados.

Sam no puede entenderlo, y tampoco puede entender que Dean lo defienda cuando lo único que recibe el mayor son desplantes y malos modos. Y cuando menos lo entiende es cuando van de caza pues entonces ya no es papá, es un sargento que los trata a ambos como sus reclutas.

Entiende que tuvo que ser muy duro para su padre volver de aquel trabajo en el que murieron más de veinte personas (incluidos seis cazadores) y encontrarse a los chicos detenidos por haber incendiado una granja.

También entiende que merecían un castigo por ello, pero lo que no entiende (y por mucho que Dean diga lo contrario, seguro que él tampoco lo entiende) fue que se desentendiera del juicio rápido y que dejara a su hermano solo frente a un juez que se ensañó con la sentencia cuando el afectado ni había hecho denuncia.

Sam está harto de esa vida, no quiere seguir cazando, no quiere ir de acampada, no quiere pisar un solo motel más. Odia el coche como odia a su padre, y sólo se contiene porque no quiere hacer más daño a su hermano. Pero a veces le cuesta tanto trabajo…

Llegaron a Flagstaff hace una semana, hace dos que comenzó el curso escolar pero como de las matrículas y el papeleo siempre se ha encargado Dean, y esta vez no ha podido, sigue sin poder ir al colegio.

- ¿para qué mocoso? – es su cantinela últimamente – si sabes el doble y el triple que yo de libros y esas tonterías

- No es tontería Dean, yo no voy a ser cazador como tú y papá

Se da cuenta de que a su hermano no le gusta que hable así, lo ve girar el rostro para que no vea su expresión. Murmura algo bajito, así que le pregunta "Mañana arreglaré tus papeles y podrás ir al colegio" y lo abraza con fuerza porque si lo ha dicho lo hará, porque al contrario que papá Dean siempre cumple su palabra.

Esa noche si escucha a su hermano alzar la voz, si lo escucha decirle a su padre las cosas a la cara y no puede estar más orgulloso. Papá también grita, da golpes, da órdenes y da un ultimátum, "Si tan seguro estás de ello encárgate, tengo un trabajo, me llevará tres semanas" y se va de casa.

Podría estar enfadado por que se va sin decir nada más, sin despedirse. Pero está contento de que se vaya, porque cuando no está, su hermano es más su hermano y hay más cosas en sus vidas que la obsesión de su padre por estar preparados.

Y Sam está feliz, porque no necesitan a papá para nada, porque están en un camping, en una casita de madera en lugar de una habitación de motel y porque mañana irá al colegio.


End file.
